FRANKIEonPC
FrankieonPCin1080p is a Youtube channel run by FrankieOnPC; the channel consists of "Let's Play's" of popular Video Games such as Battlefield 3 and ARMA II. Frankie started playing games such as Left 4 Dead 2 and Call Of Duty 4 when he began his YouTube adventures, and since has moved on to more sophisticated games, such as ARMA II, DayZ (A zombie mod for ARMA II) and other popular games in between. He often works with Jack "jackfrags" . About Although this is a logical guess, it is commonly believed that Frankie is in his late 20s and early 30s.But in one of his ARMA II Dayz series. "Episode 29 "Home sweet home", views have seen his 4 digit pin code for his hero house. The pin code is as following: "7891". If you flip the pin code around though, it reads as 1987. As from psychological studies, most short passcodes are usually the numbers of your born year/date. In this case, logical conclusions have concluded that it is most likely his born year and not his specific born date. As from this analysis, it can be concluded that Frankie is about 26 years old. Games played: *''Battlefield 3'' (IGN Changes Frequently) *''Battlefield 4'' *''Metro: Last Light'' *''The Last Of Us'' *''Left 4 Dead 2'' *''Battlefield Bad Company 2'' *''Call Of Duty 4'' *''Call Of Duty Black Ops'' *''Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 3'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''Crysis 2'' *''Bulletstorm'' *''Far Cry 3'' *''ARMA II'' *''ARMA II: Operation Arrowhead'' *''Arma 3'' *''Crysis 3'' *''DayZ: Mod for ARMA II'' *''Medal Of Honour: Warfighter'' *''Borderlands 2'' *''Sleeping Dogs'' *''Minecraft'' *''Max Payne 3'' *''Call Of Duty Black Ops II'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Counter Strike: GO'' *''Blacklight: Retribution'' *''RUST- Garrys mod'' (IGN: TimHuddlestone) Quotes from Battlefield 4 *"Oh, hey there!" that the perosn he thought was Jack - "Oh wait, that's not you." *''the main Levolution event of Dawnbreaker'' "...and I'm figuring this would really do some health and safety stuff. I mean, there's a war goin' on, and there's an exposed gas main. What are they playing at, this city? People need that gas! For, for like…cooking burritos 'n' stuff." **Ironically, the map "Dawnbreaker" is set in a Chinese city; as such, it is very unlikely that one would find burritos in China. *''the main Levolution event of Flood Zone'' "Uh, the Little Bird won't do anything, so I'm gonna grab something a little bit bigger." to Frankie shooting the wall with a LAV "Got myself something a little bit bigger." busts up laughing *''the main Levolution event of Operation Locker'' "Operation Lock! ...er...!" *"That - That was not consensual, with that quad bike." *"Auh, I even died in celebration!" *'Frankie': "Here comes my epic flight! You know what I'm gonna do?" **'Jack': "What?" **'Frankie': "I'm gonna fly over the bay, and then come back in and just nail those snipers." **'Jack': a bird just casually flies past them "Roger that. I'm on your wing as well, so I can provide some tactical wing shooting." **'Frankie': the bird "What 'n the name of f**k was that?!" **'Jack': paying attention "Like a chicken might do." **'Frankie': "What just - What just flew past us?!" *"These flares take like...a year to reload! Who designed these?" *"I got him, I got him! My firsy knife kill in the water!" *"Battletard 4: Return of the Tard. Or as most of you all know it, the Rush game mode!" *"I don't know where they come from! They're not even newbs!" Category:Users